Intoxicated
by Wax Angel Wings
Summary: Lost and scared in Japan, Cuddy and Cameron find themselves unwilling participants in a drug and sex ring. Now they must face the days together and find a way to fight the addiction, or else all hope is lost. FEMME SLASH! Ultimately a Huddy I PROMISE!
1. Candy Land

Intoxicated

Rated R

Chapter I: Candy Land

Author's note: Okay I'm not sure how well received this story will be, but I'm going to try it anyway. Yeah it's improbable and all that but so was Blood On The Bracelet and Our Solemn Hour. Ultimately it will be a Huddy, but there will be femme slash. Other than that, please enjoy. Reviews are my bread and butter!

When she woke up, there was water dripping on her forehead. She didn't know where she was or how she had even gotten there, but at least she was alive. Cuddy sat up slowly and blinked her eyes. The room she was in was almost pitch black. There was a halogen lantern hanging from the ceiling, giving the room an eerie orange glow to it. The space was small, but she could detect a sliding door in front of her. It was almost as if she was in a Japanese tea room, with no tatami or table, just a dirt floor. It made some sort of sense, she was in Japan after all, but why keep her in a cubicle? That's when she remembered she had been with Cameron.

"CAMERON!" She shouted, but even her voice sounded alien to her own ears. She didn't like how the sound reverberated off of the walls and back into her brain to process. "Cameron." That time her voice came out softer, almost as if she was testing to see if that was what she really sounded like. When she didn't get an answer she crawled over to the door and tried to slide it open. It was a no go.

"Shit." She said and then pushed herself up against the back wall. The only clothes she was wearing were a pair of panties and the white tank top she had been wearing under her blouse. She wasn't cold in there though, in fact it was quite humid. It was summer in Japan, that's why her and Cameron had decided to make a girls only trip of it. They had planned to stay in a cottage on a secluded beach on an island called Izu. Their tour guide, Tomoko, had led them astray and apparently drugged them and taken their money. Cuddy supposed that's the lesson she had learned by randomly grabbing a name for a tour guide from an uncertified website. She had done that because it was cheap, she really should have listened to House on that one.

Without warning there was a banging behind her head. This caused her to nearly jump out of her skin. Who would be banging on the wall? Why would they be trying to get her attention? She scrambled away from the wall and then turned and looked at it nonplussed. There was another knock, twice in rapid succession. With a shrug she knocked back twice. There was silence that followed, and then the knocking turned into the all to familiar sound of an SOS. After that it stopped and Cuddy realized whoever was on the other side of the wall was in the same predicament that she was. She tapped back her own SOS, signaling that she wasn't there of her own accord.

That's when the tapping stopped. She sighed loudly. Obviously whoever was in the room behind her realized that they weren't going to get any help and had stopped tapping. Just when she was thinking of curling up on the dirt floor to go to sleep, the door unlocked and slid open. She looked up only to have two guys grab her, two large guys. Even before she could scream, the first guy had her within his grasp. "What are you doing? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" She screamed, kicking her legs as much as possible. The guy who wasn't holding her took out an alcohol swab and started to wipe at an area in the crease of her arm, where anyone would expect something to be injected. Then he produced a needle.

"NO! PLEASE!" She screamed, not knowing what was in the needle. For a brief moment her brain tried to reassure her that at least he was cleaning her arm with an alcohol swab, but that thought was fleeting. She struggled to the very end though, and whatever was in the syringe was injected into her arm. Then she was tossed back into the room and the door was slid shut. She fell to the ground and got dirt in her mouth. Before she could spit the offending mass out her whole body got warm and tingly. She blinked a few times and tried to get to her feet, then found that it was impossible. It took all of her strength just to get into the middle of the small cell and that's where she curled up.

The only feeling she could compare this to was the time she had broken her tibia ice skating and they had given her a demorol drip. The euphoria that had over taken her was immeasurable. Unknowingly, she started to laugh. A deep guttural laugh, and she didn't know how she was even finding the strength. She rolled over onto her back and looked up at the halogen lantern. It swayed back and fourth almost comically slow. Her eyelids fluttered and she felt so warm, so floaty, she didn't ever want this feeling to go away.

* * *

Cameron had woken up in much the same predicament, except when she heard movement on the other side of the wall she launched into action. She couldn't know that she had been tapping into Cuddy's room, but when she heard the SOS back she knew that there wasn't going to be help coming any time soon. The room was lit with a halogen lantern and it was distorting shadows and really creeping her out. She sat there exasperated, drawing lines in the dirt floor with her fingers. Calmly, the sliding door to her side opened. Her head turned to see who it was, then the door shut again as a very skinny young woman came in. She was holding a black case in a shaky hand. There was dirt under what little fingernails she had, and her hair was matted and dirty.

"You can do this the easy way or hard way." The woman spoke with an accent that Cameron did not recognize. She didn't want to have to do something the hard way but that, of course, depended on what the woman was suggesting that she do. "I suggest the easy way."

"What are you talking about?"

"SHH! They can't know I'm in here." The woman snapped at her. With very shaky hands she unzipped the black case. Out of it she produced a tourniquet and a needle filled with an unknown substance. "You do this, on your own, they treat you very nicer."

"Do what?"

"This." The woman took a dumfounded Cameron's arm and wrapped the rubber tourniquet around her upper left one. Surprisingly Cameron only decided to stop her when her when the tip of the needle touched the vein in her arm.

"HEY! HEY! HEY!"

"Trust me!" The woman hissed and as Cameron was trying to stop her the needle went in and whatever was in it shot into her arm. All of this happened very quickly and because she was tired and dehydrated her motor skills weren't as quick as she wanted them to be. "When they come, you tell them you did this." The woman said, leaving the needle and tourniquet.

"When who--woooo." Cameron couldn't even finish the thought. Almost instantly she passed out from the drug. She wouldn't wake up until feeding time that night.

* * *

Time passed in Cuddy's cell, she wasn't sure how much but as soon as she was thinking about food, the door slid open and a tray was pushed inside. All that was on it was a bowl of brown rice and a bottle of water. By that point her mouth was like a field of cotton and so she drank down almost half of it greedily. When she was done with that her very calm and steady hands picked up the plastic spoon so she could eat the rice. Whatever drug they had given her was still in her system but it was on it's way out, she could tell. The euphoria she had felt at the onset was drifting away and she was starting to get a headache.

She didn't know what they had given her, and in a way she didn't want to know. As she ate she wondered if the drugs was a one time thing or if they were going to do it over and over. She didn't know what kind of purpose that would serve, but at that point she welcomed the drugs. If she was going to be trapped in a dirt cell for God only knew how long, then maybe it was better if she was riding the narcotic train. Before she even realized it, she was at the bottom of the bowl of rice. She picked up the dish and licked it clean and then set it back on the tray. Her stomach wasn't completely full, but it had something in it and that was a start.

She inched her way to the back wall and curled up next to it. Time kept on slipping away, but she was unable to measure it. All she knew was that her body was aching for another fix. She sat there, looking at her hands for an undetermined amount of time, when the door slid open. There was a woman standing there in a nice business suit. Cuddy assumed the woman was Japanese only because she was definitely of Asian decent.

"Up." The woman commanded. Cuddy blinked a few times and slowly got to her feet. The drug, as weak as it was now, caused her to be slow and sway back and fourth once she was upright. "You want to get out of here?"

"Yes please." She said stupidly. "Where's Cameron?"

"Who?" The woman replied, coming into the cell. She grabbed Cuddy's arm and pulled her out into the hallway. They seemed to be in some derelict building somewhere. The hall was long and had many sliding doors on it, all of them locked. Cuddy wanted to see Cameron but it was obvious that the woman didn't know the real names of the people she had captured. That's when Cuddy saw the gun in the holster around the small woman's waist.

"The girl I was brought in with." Cuddy clarified.

"You'll see her again." The woman said, "Get moving." She shoved Cuddy forward and slowly she started to walk. When they reached the end of the hall, there was a door. Getting there first, Cuddy tried to open it, only to find that it was locked. She felt sort of stupid for thinking that it wouldn't be, and so she looked back at the woman sheepishly.

"Where are we going?" Cuddy asked softly. The woman pulled her gun and a set of keys. She unlocked the door and then grabbed Cuddy's arm, placing the gun to her neck.

"To the main house, and God help you if you run." The woman said as the door opened. The two of them stepped outside into the bright sun. Cuddy was still barefoot but now she was on grass, and it was much nicer than the dirt that had been underfoot previously. Maybe if Cuddy didn't know they were on an island, she would have run, or maybe it was just the sedative in her system. In any case, all she really wanted to do was take a shower and then curl up in a bed and sleep.

They started to walk uphill, the woman didn't move the gun from Cuddy's neck for even the smallest moment. As they made their way to the top, Cuddy could see a very large house come into view. It was shaped modernly but still had some eastern flair to it. Cuddy found herself hoping that this was the house she was now going to home. She did not want to be back in that tiny cell for a moment, and she was willing to do just about anything to make sure of that.

"You will get a shower and be shown to your bed." The woman said as they entered the house. Two large men greeted them, the same large men who had held her down and injected her before. The woman said something to them in Japanese and the taller man grabbed Cuddy's arm. "These men will take you to the bathroom. No funny business." Not knowing what else to do. Cuddy went with the men, at least she was going to get to shower.

* * *

When Cameron woke up, there was food in her cell. Near by lay the tourniquet and empty needle. She was still buzzing from whatever drug they had given her, but like Cuddy, it was on the way out of her system. She picked up the bottle of water on the tray and took in a few gulps. Her mouth was dry and her head was spinning, but she was hungry and her stomach was practically screaming for food. She picked up the bowl and the spoon and started to eat.

After she was done she laid down, with the intent of letting the food settle in her stomach. The next thing she knew, the door was opening. It was hard for her to gauge how much time had passed, the drug in her system was doing something wiggy to the time center of her brain. A woman was standing there, the same woman that had gotten Cuddy, but of course Cameron didn't know this. Without even being asked, Cameron scrambled to her feet and ran at the woman, her only instinct was to attack the lady and get the hell out of there.

As soon as she got close enough to land the first blow, the woman sidestepped her easily, grabber her wrist, and used her momentum against her, flipping her onto her back. Cameron couldn't even cry out, all of the air was instantly knocked out of her lungs. "When I let you up, are you going to try that again?" The woman asked. Tears were filling Cameron's eyes, mostly because she was struggling to get her breath back, but also from terror. The drug had made her very vulnerable. She couldn't believe she had left such an opening for a counter attack. She paid for kickboxing classes twice a week and yet she was taken down by a woman who couldn't have been more than five feet tall.

"No." Cameron finally breathed. The woman reached down and grabbed her by the wrist, pulling her to her feet. "Who are you?" She asked after taking in a few deep breaths. She had the wind knocked out of her before, especially when she was first learning self defense and had sparring partners. She had gotten a lot better though, and that was why she was scared. If this woman was better than her, then there was no escape. Her head was now swimming from all of the quick movements and the residual drug.

"You will call me 'Madam' is that clear?" The woman now known as Madam said. Cameron nodded her head and that was when Madam pulled a gun. Cameron let out a little squeak of surprise and then winced when it was jammed into her neck. "Tell me if you are going to be stupid again and I can just shoot you now. I don't have time for girls who are stupid."

"No, I'll obey." Cameron said, using her dirt caked hands to wipe the tears from her eyes before they could fall. She wasn't going to let Madam see her weak spot, even for one second.

"Good, then lets go." Madam said. She led Cameron out of the building and to the house, not once removing the gun from her neck. The trip was made in silence because Cameron was trying to get her bearings. The farthest thing away from her thoughts was Cuddy, only because she was now desperate to think of an escape route. It barely registered that she was still on an island, with no where to go even if she reached the coast.

"Where's Cuddy?" She asked as they entered the house.

"The woman you were brought in with? You will see her soon." Madam said. They were greeted by the same two men that had taken Cuddy to go get cleaned up. Madam said something to one of the men in Japanese, at least that's what language Cameron was guessing it was. The taller of the men grabbed her and restrained her against his body.

"HEY! LET ME GO!" Cameron shrieked and started to kick, but no matter how hard she struggled, she was not released. That's when she saw the needle coming straight to her arm. She screamed again, "DON'T! PLEASE!"

"Nicolette said you didn't resist her when she came in earlier." Madam said, "not the first time she has lied though." Cameron had scrambled then, to collect her thoughts. Nicolette had obviously been trying to help her, make it seem like she was compliant. If she continued to fight, Nicolette might get in trouble. Part of her didn't care if this random woman she had never met got punished, but she obviously didn't want to make waves in a place where she obviously needed a friend. Biting her bottom lip, she stopped struggling.

"I did, but I did not know what was in the needle. Can you tell me what you are giving me?" Cameron asked with a voice that was shakier than she wanted it to be. She didn't want to take some random drug from what was probably a dirty needle, but she had to think of her future there and making friends. She now knew that she was a part of something that she couldn't control.

"Heroine." Madam said and at hearing that, Cameron wanted to scream. She couldn't believe that she had already been dosed with heroine once, and now she was about to willingly let it be injected into her arm. No matter though, it would make her pass out and she could worry about some sort of escape plan when she woke up. Cameron cleared her throat and held out her trembling arm.

"Very good." Madam said and then snapped her fingers. The needle was stuck into a vein and the plunger was pressed. A warm sensation spread through Cameron's body and she felt her muscles go limp. She did not pass out, however, and when the man let her go, she was able to stand wearily on her own two feet. She didn't know _why _she didn't pass out, but now she felt all warm and tingly. Madam said something in Japanese again and Cameron was pulled towards the stairs. Hopefully now she would get to shower.

* * *

After she was done showering in the large, lavish bathroom, Cuddy grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself. Her clothes were dirty and she didn't want to put them back on, that would defeat the purpose of taking a shower. She opened the door and looked out in the hallway. The man, who in her mind, was "Big Man One" was sitting in a chair reading a Japanese newspaper. She looked at him wondering if he knew any English. "Ready?" He asked in a deep voice, heavy on the accent.

"Yes." She said defeatedly. Her head was now pounding and because of this she was sure that the drug was almost completely out of her system. Big Man One stood up and walked over to her. He also had a gun in a holster, and seeing as how he didn't speak English very well, Cuddy knew not to do anything stupid. She would have to remain complacent because there was no explaining her way out of trouble if she pissed him off. "What's your name?"

"No important." He replied and she guessed that it was a standard response. She was willing to bet her tenure that he had no idea what she had just asked him. With a loud sigh she followed him down the hall and down the stairs. She didn't know where she was being taken, and all she could think about was getting more of whatever drug she had been given. It was not a good thought process to have, but if there truly was no escape, what harm would it be to feel a little euphoric?

"Where are we going?" She then asked, forgetting that he couldn't speak English. Her thoughts were all jumbled together and her head was spinning. Mostly she felt like throwing up and passing out, but that wouldn't do her any good. Big Man One did not answer her. Soon they were met with a large metal door with three locks on the outside. He stopped her there and pressed a code into a pad by the door, she hadn't even noticed that upon her approach. After he was done, he unlocked the door with three different keys and opened it up. She was now met with a set of stairs that probably led into a basement.

"Girls show you what to do." Big Man One said and gave Cuddy a nudge forward. She took the hint and started to descend the stairs. Once she was at the bottom she saw a _huge _room with about ten cots set out. There were only three other girls in there though. Two were asleep and one was pacing back and fourth restlessly as she bit her nails.

"Is it possible to get some clothes?" Was the first thing Cuddy asked, more concerned about covering her body than anything else at that point. The pacing girl pointed to a small cot in the corner and then went back to pacing and biting. Cuddy swallowed hard and went to the bed. Sure enough there were clothes to change into on there. The new outfit was a white tank top and a pair of white cotton shorts. There were some white lace panties, but no bra. Cuddy knew that as soon as she put the top on, her nipples would probably be visible, but she didn't care any more. Clean clothes were what she asked for, and clean clothes is what she got. "What's your name?"

"Nicolette." The pacing woman replied, she then broke away from her pacing and walked over to Cuddy, "What's yours?"

"Lisa." Cuddy replied as she pulled her clothes on. The lighting in this room was considerably better, and as she looked Nicolette over, she noticed that the girl's legs were covered in bruises and abrasions. On her arms, all of her veins were darkly defined, a sign of a heavy drug user. Nicolette was probably pretty once, but now she had dark circles under her eyes, stringy black hair that reached a bit past her shoulders, and was way too skinny for her frame. She looked like she had been beaten within an inch of her life. Cuddy was amazed that she was up and walking around. "Where are we?"

"Candy land." Nicolette said softly.

"Meaning what?" Cuddy asked. She sat down on the bed wishing that she had some Tylenol or even something stronger. The ache in her head was not going away on it's own, and she knew that she was going to have to either get the mystery drug back in her system or some wimpy Tylenol, either would be welcomed right now.

"If you want candy, you have to play the game." Nicolette said cryptically. Cuddy laid down on the bed and closed her eyes. She tried to dissect what the girl had just told her. Candy was obviously code for the drug, and playing the game could mean anything. It could mean fighting to the death or turning tricks. She was guessing it meant the latter. No problem though, she would get through detox and figure a way out of there.

From the top of the stairs, the door opened loudly. "NEW MEAT!" Someone shouted from the top, it didn't sound like Big Man One. Cuddy opened her eyes and sat up. Cameron was slowly making her way down the stairs, holding something tightly in her hand. She was slow and lethargic, looking like it was a chore just to hold her eyes open.

"CAMERON!" Cuddy cried and got up, running over to her. The poor girl looked like hell. There was a small pin prick on her arm that trickled out blood, that's when Cuddy knew that her friend had been drugged. "Cameron? Answer me!" Slowly the blond doctor's eyes opened up and stared back into Cuddy's. They were severely glazed and her pupils were dilated. That's when Cuddy realized what Cameron was holding in her hand. It was a syringe filled with the mystery drug all the rest of the captives were craving.

"SHE HAS CANDY!" Nicolette said and then lunged at Cameron, reaching out for the syringe. Cameron didn't make any move other than turning her head and blinking slowly. Cuddy, however, had the presence of mind to stop Nicolette. The skinny girl started to fight, swinging her arms and kicking her legs. It seemed like she was about to tear Cameron apart just for drugs. When Nicolette wouldn't calm down, Cuddy did the only thing she could do, and punched her in the face. The girl went down and passed out on the floor. Normally, Cuddy wouldn't have been able to knock someone out, but Nicolette's body was in severe distress, it was an easy fight.

"You need to take this." Cameron said, taking a startled Cuddy's hand and placing the syringe in it. "If you want the candy, you have to play the game." Cuddy's hand closed around the syringe and she took it from Cameron. Was Allison suggesting that she shoot up of her own accord. There was no way she was going to do that.

"Cameron, honey...come and sit down, okay?" Cuddy said softly, leading the towel wrapped Cameron over to the bed across from hers. Cameron sat down and turned her head away from Cuddy. On the right side of her face she had a gash that was seeping blood. "Oh my God! Are you okay?"

"Just take the candy and I'll be okay." Cameron said softly. Cuddy picked up her own discarded towel and pressed it against the wound on her friend's head. Cameron was drugged, she had just been beaten, God only knew what else had happened, and Cuddy was not going to let anything else go wrong. She sat down on her own bed and stretched her arm out.

"Okay, I'll take the candy." Cuddy said as a few tears beaded and rolled down her face. "I'll do it for you."


	2. Cloud Nine

Intoxicated

Chapter II: Cloud Nine

Author's Note: One review? LoL! I always said I'd continue a story with only one review and that's true, as long as someone is reading I will be writing. Reviews help me, even the bad ones, so even if you absolutely hate the story please tell me! Anyway I wanted to mention that I got this idea from my fiance and she's is totally cool her pen name is JBStillLovesSharks so give her stuff a read!

_"Japan for two weeks?" House asked, "What am I going to do without you?" Cuddy looked at him. She wanted to tell him that she didn't care what he was going to do without her, but the truth was she knew she would miss him. Early on, she had decided that she was going to excuse him from clinic duty and if a case presented itself when she was gone he would have to take it, but it seemed slow at that time of year so he would probably just have a good time doing nothing and getting paid for it. _

_ "No clinic duty." She said, leaning over to dump her empty salad container in the trash. House looked rather surprised by this, and she didn't doubt that he was. She didn't think there had been a period of time when she had said he didn't have to do it, without some sort of negotiation on her part. "I just don't want you screwing up when I am not here to fix it." _

_ "Nice. Does that no clinic duty start today?" House asked, giving her puppy dog eyes. She looked at him seriously and shook her head. She wasn't leaving until friday so he would have to deal with clinic duty until then. "You suck." He said and then left the office. Not the most witty of come backs House had ever used, but then again they couldn't all be gems. She leaned back in her chair for a moment before clicking onto the internet. She did a search for tour guides willing to work on the cheap for two American tourists. Little did she know that the decision she was about to make would change her life forever. _

* * *

Three days passed, or at least they had by Cuddy's count. Between feedings and candy injections, it was hard to keep track of time. No one had yet explained to them what exactly they were there for. She tried to ask Nicolette when she had moments of clarity, but that was usually when the poor girl was hopped up herself. Nicolette always spoke cryptically, but what Cuddy had gathered was this was some sort of sex trade they had gotten themselves into. She had yet to actually be raped or come anywhere near a man, but she was guessing that was coming in due time.

Around lunch time on the third day, the woman only known as "Madam" came down the steps and into the room. They usually got their "candy" at each feeding time. This was the first time she had seen Madam in two days, Madam usually only came down there to tell them stuff. At that point, Cuddy felt like bugs were crawling around her skin. She wanted her fix and she wanted it bad, but she couldn't admit that, not to Cameron, not to anyone.

On the cot next to hers, Cameron was asleep. The heroine had a way of knocking her out for hours, while all it did to Cuddy was make her feel all floaty and warm. She didn't know if Cameron would even be able to function once on the drug, because all she did was pass out once it was administered. Nicolette was on the other side of the room in her cot, staring off into space. The other girls, Katrina and Vicky, were talking between themselves in what Cuddy recognized as French. Both of the girls spoke English but had been very weary of talking to Cameron and herself. Cuddy didn't know enough French to figure out why.

"Do you want your candy?" Madam asked Cuddy. Without thinking, Cuddy nodded. She knew there was a negotiation coming, and she knew she wasn't going to like it. "Then follow me." Madam started to walk towards the stairs, and stupidly, Cuddy followed her. During her moments of clarity over the past few days, she had realized that Cameron and her had to be there two weeks before anyone was going to start looking for them. At that very moment, House probably thought they were on a beach relaxing, partying, or having some lesbian experimentation. It was House, who knew what he was thinking?

Once they reached the stairs, Cuddy looked back at Cameron, who was still asleep on her bed. She didn't know why Cameron was not going to be involved in this negotiation but part of her was glad. Keep Cameron in the dark for as long as possible before shoving this in her face. At the top of the stairs, Madam shut the door and pressed a bunch of numbers into the key pad before locking the door from the outside. Considering the fact that most of the girls did nothing but stare off into space or sleep, Cuddy didn't know what the big security factor of the door was.

"Where are we going?" Cuddy asked. Her body was shaking now, and without even really noticing it, she was scratching at her bare arms. She was still in the white tank top and white cotton shorts that had been provided. Every other day they were allowed to change out of that into carbon copy outfits that were clean.

"We are going to see the client." Madam said, speaking without a hint of accent in her voice. At that point, Cuddy knew what she was going to have to do to get her candy that day. She walked wearily behind Madam towards a second set of stairs. Her brain was screaming at her to run, to get out of there, screw the candy she was free from the basement! But there was a small voice in the back of her head telling her just to do this _one _thing and then it would be all better. She would get the heroine and that would be that.

"What client?" Cuddy asked and then started to bite at her once perfectly manicured nails.

"You aren't stupid, Lisa, you know what you are going to have to do." Madam said to her when they reached the top of the second set of stairs. Cuddy knew Madam was right. She wasn't stupid, obviously sex was on the plate for her next activity.

"What if I don't want to?" Cuddy asked softly.

"Then you don't get your candy." Madam said, stopping them right in front of the first door on their right.

"What if I don't want the candy?" Cuddy countered. Madam looked at her and smiled slightly.

"We both know that's the only thing you want right now. Look at you, you're shaking, your head is probably aching, and you can't stop scratching your arms. Do you really think you can go another second without the big H?" Madam said. Cuddy swallowed hard. Once again, Madam was right. How could she turn this down? Sex was sex, she had done it before...how hard would it be to be with this random man? "Are you going to do it? Or go without until I give you another chance tomorrow?"

Cuddy thought long and hard about that, well as long and hard as she could given that Madam was looking impatient. She weighed everything in her mind. Yes she was stuck there as a prisoner and she probably wouldn't be free any time soon. She already had the heroine in her system so what was so bad about getting a little more? It would make her feel better, and she was not about to detox when the "big H" was so readily available. "What do you need me to do?"

"He just wants a blow job. He doesn't speak English either. Have fun." Madam opened the door and shoved her forward. She took a few tentative steps into the room and looked around. It was a bedroom and it was lavish. A full bar, mirrored walls, a bed with red satin sheets and black pillows where a man was sitting. He wasn't ugly either, not the most attractive man she had ever seen, but far from ugly. She knew that he didn't speak English (or so Madam said) but she spoke anyway.

"Hello." She said softly. The man said something, that was incredibly Greek to her. He then stood up and dropped his pants and briefs. Cuddy noticed that he was already aroused. She didn't want to put a cock of a strange man in her mouth, but her brain was screaming for her next fix. Tears started to well up in her eyes but she blinked them away quickly and dropped to her knees in front of him.

His cock wasn't large, actually smaller than average, and she would know being a doctor in her former life. She had given more than a few blow jobs in her day, but she had always _wanted _to give them, the situation now was a different matter. After another moment of waffling back and fourth in her mind, she took the cock into her mouth and started to suck gently. The man violently grabbed the back of her head and pushed her farther onto him, causing her to gag. She tried to pull back, but he was holding her head in place. Her cries were muffled, and as he started to thrust she put her hands up on his thighs, trying to get some leverage to push away. He wouldn't let her back up and she was losing air.

Her first instinct was to bite down as hard as she could, but she knew that would not be a good idea. On top of the fact that she could nick an artery and get a mouthful of blood, she would not get her heroine afterward, and that was a fact. Just when she thought she was going to pass out, he let go of her head and stopped thrusting. She pulled back, all the way off of him and started to cough as she drew in breath. The man then proceeded to cum all over her face. If she had ever felt dirty or used, it was in that very moment. When the mystery man was done, he laughed and made himself decent. He walked over to the door and knocked on it lightly. A moment later Big Man One opened it up and her John stepped out into the hallway.

Big Man One tossed in a full syringe and it landed just about where Cuddy was kneeling. The two of them left and, greedily, Cuddy snatched up the needle and injected it into her arm. She wanted to believe that if she was in another situation, another time, another place, that she wouldn't be doing this so eagerly. However, things were how they were and no amount of begging or praying would help change it.

She could feel the cum on her face, it was slowly rolling down her forehead and cheeks, but at that moment it didn't matter. She had gotten her fix in the form of heroine and now all she felt was euphoria. The fact that she had just given a random man a blow job slipped away to the back of her mind. Slowly, she turned her head and spied a door. Getting to her feet was no easy task, but she was willing to bet that there was a bathroom behind that door.

When she finally stumbled to the door she needed to take a moment to steady herself before turning the knob. It swung open to reveal a huge, lavish bathroom with every amenity that she could ever want. A huge garden tub, golden faucets, matching mirrors, and a porcelain sink. She hadn't showered or bathed in two days, and the garden tub was practically calling her name. After starting water for a bath she went over to the sink and placed her hands around the edge to help her continue standing up. A big part of her did not want to look in the mirror to see the damage done, but she did anyway. The bodily secretions were seeping down her face and almost off of her chin.

She grabbed a washcloth from a nearby towel rack, wetted it, and started to run it over her face. She scrubbed as hard as she could, even using some body wash that she found on the edge of the tub. Once all of the offending material was gone, she stripped completely and climbed into the pool of hot water waiting for her. She didn't know if it was against the rules to take a bath but no one had come in to get her. Maybe Madam would let her stay in this room instead of in the drafty basement. If push came to shove, though, she really didn't care. As long as she had a bed to zone out in, things would be just fine.

* * *

Cameron had not been taking her heroine like a good girl. The thing was, Madam would deliver it and leave them to their own devices to take it. Cameron had forced herself to detox after the first day. Cuddy was too out of it to notice that she had been hiding the needles under the small mattress of the cot. She thought about giving her extra helping of white china to Nicolette but realized that the girl would probably accidentally overdose and that was the last thing she wanted. So, she had slept most of the time, acting like she had been using the drugs. She didn't want to raise suspicions but she knew that if she _didn't _take the narcotic then she would be in even more trouble.

When Madam came to take Cuddy around lunch, Cameron had woken up but kept her eyes closed. As soon as they were gone, she got up, and she walked over to the small bathroom that was a few feet away. There was only a toilet and sink in there, which was good because Cameron knew if they ever cut her food off for any reason she wouldn't become dehydrated. She peed quickly and then washed her hands before washing her face. There was no mirror in there and probably for good reason. One of the first things Cameron had thought of was breaking a mirror and using a shard of glass as a weapon.

When she came out she saw that Nicolette was sitting in the corner, rocking back and fourth gently. She seemed to be in her own world after the heroine came, as did the other two girls who were down there. On her first day there she had counted ten cots, yet only half of them were filled currently. She didn't know what to think of that. Obviously at some points in time, all ten beds were full, where the five girls that occupied those beds were was a mystery to Cameron.

About ten minutes later the door opened again and Madam descended the stairs. Cameron sat down on her bed slowly remembering that she had to act drugged up. If she could get Madam to take her upstairs then she could put her plan into full swing. Now that she wasn't stoned or baked or whatever it was called when one got high, she could easily take down Madam and make a run for it. Her kickboxing classes wouldn't be all for nought that was for sure.

"Allison. Come with me." Madam said and then motioned up the stairs like she wanted Cameron to go ahead of her. With her eyes half open, Cameron made a half assed walked to the stairs. She had observed how Cuddy was when she was on the candy and was now going to act that way. Looking like it was taking a lot effort to even move, she made her way up the stairs and out of the door. She waited at the top patiently knowing that in order to make a run for it Madam would have to be down, which would give her ample time to run without being caught. "Now if you want your candy today--"

"I DON'T WANT YOUR FUCKING DRUGS!" Cameron yelled and in a quick roundhouse kick, her foot met the side of Madam's head and she went down like a sack of potatoes. Cameron didn't take the time to even look around before she took off running. Madam was completely knocked out and she knew it even though she had never kicked someone to the point of knocking them out before. Immediately she ran to the front door, which was just past the stairway they were under.

Her hand flew to the doorknob and she turned it frantically. It wouldn't budge, of course she didn't think about this scenario before trying it. She had been so preoccupied with whether or not she could take Madam down that she didn't think about her actual exit. "SHIT!" She whispered loudly and took off running in the other direction. Maybe there would be a back door, maybe she would find a way out.

As she entered another sitting room she saw a sliding glass door that overlooked some sort of pier. There was a large boat sitting there on the horizon, it's sails were up. She grasped the handle to the door and amazingly enough it slid open as she pulled back on it. It was about that time that she heard Madam's cries for help. Well she assumed they were cries for help but because they were in Japanese Cameron couldn't be sure. She bolted outside and ran for the harbor, not really thinking of where she would go or what she could do once she got there. She was on Izu, an island off the coast of Japan but far enough that they had to take a boat there. Surely she couldn't just swim back to the mainland.

Her feet were bare and that made it harder to run because she kept stepping on rocks and sticks. Every time her foot landed on a foreign object she would yell out some sort of curse word. She was only a few feet away from the pier when she stepped on a bee. It wasn't noticeable at first but soon the pain was traveling up her leg fast enough that it caused her to fall to her knees. Behind her she heard shouting and so she turned her head. Two large Asian men were coming after her and she knew the jig was up.

"Fuck me." She muttered and when she saw that the both of them were aiming guns, she put her hands up in a sign of surrender. If she remembered correctly neither of those two big men seemed to speak a word of English so she knew pleading with them wasn't going to help. Sure she could try her kickboxing on them but for all she knew, they were fifth degree black belts, they sure looked it. Once one of the men reached her, he grabbed her by a fistful of hair and pulled her up to her feet. She tried to groan in protest and motion to the foot that had found itself on a bee not to much earlier, but the man wouldn't have it.

He shouted at her in Japanese and then back to his companion. As he led her back to the house, by her hair, Cameron realized that trying to escape and getting caught was a very bad thing. She tried to plead with him, the man that Cuddy called Big Man One, but it fell on deaf ears. If he did understand English he was not letting her know it. When they got to the house, the big man shoved her onto the floor and slid the glass door shut. This time it was locked and unless Cameron could find something to smash the glass with, she was stuck.

Madam came around the corner, holding a pack of ice to the side of her face where she had been kicked. Cameron wanted to smile at the thought that she had actually hurt the woman, but held it back, she was in enough trouble already. Madam came over to where she was kneeling and kicked her in the stomach, hard. Cameron grunted as the air left her body and then fell completely to the floor. "You, young lady, are going straight to solitary."

"Solitary?" Cameron managed to squeak out, holding her stomach tightly.

"Yeah. Pity you couldn't be more like your friend." She added and then spit right in Cameron's eye causing her to wince. She brought one hand up, the other still clutching her stomach, and wiped away the mass of saliva. "Ryuji!" Madam snapped her fingers and got one of the large men's attention. He grabbed her by the hair again and pulled upwards until she was on her feet.

"I stepped on a bee I can't walk as fast as he wants me to." Cameron almost pleaded. Madam looked at her and let out a short burst of laughter.

"Do you think I give a damn?" Madam said, "Have a nice next three days." The hand that wasn't holding the ice pack came up and waved at her sarcastically. Cameron rolled her eyes and let herself be led off to wherever this solitary confinement place was. There really wasn't much else she could do.

* * *

As Cuddy was soaking in the hot water, she felt very light headed. The thought occurred to her that she had just given a blow job for a drug. She felt dirty all over and instantly grabbed a loofa and started to scrub every inch of her body, starting with her face all over again. There had been cum there not to long ago and now that she thought about it, she could almost feel each individual sperm crawling over her skin. It was an impossible feeling, of course, but it was accentuated from the drugs she had just injected.

Once she was done with her face she started on her shoulders and arms. Scrubbing until the skin turned red and felt raw. It was almost to the point where she was bleeding...almost. It didn't factor into her brain that she need not damage the merchandise she had just become, she just didn't want to feel dirty any more. She continued to add soap and lather up inch of her body until the loofa made the skin sting. She knew that in the future she was going to have to do more than that. More than just a blow job, it would work it's way up to actual sex. Her whole body started to tremble at the thought.

Just when she thought she couldn't scrub any more, the door opened and slammed against the opposing wall. She turned her head swiftly to see Madam standing there with an ice pack pressed to the side of her face. As she was opening her mouth to speak, Madam did first, "See what your friend did to me?" Madam said accusingly.

"Wha--"

"Yeah that's right, your friend. That makes it your problem now." Madam said, lowering the ice pack and turning her head. There was a large bruise forming on the side of Madam's head and it looked rather ugly. Cuddy had no idea that Cameron had the strength inside of her to do anything like that. She felt a smile coming on just about the time that her brain registered that what Cameron had done was causing her to get in trouble. The smile faded before it began.

"Why is it my--"

"Out of the tub. NOW!" Madam yelled, her voice screeching to the high decibels. Cuddy was startled into action and stood up, not really caring that she was now completely naked. Madam haphazardly grabbed a towel and shoved it in Cuddy's direction. She took it and started to dry off, she had been careful not to get her hair wet in the process of taking a bath. She dried off and slid into her clothes as fast as the heroine would let her. "Come with me."

"Yes ma'am." Cuddy said softly, tossing the used towel onto the toilet lid. She was not in the position to argue and she knew it. Thoughts filled her brain, the least of which was how Cameron found the power to injure Madam. A blow to the head that massive probably would have knocked the woman out. She must be in some massive pain at that point, but it didn't seem to faze her one bit. "Why isn't Cameron--"

"She'll be punished too. Don't you worry. You came in together, you are responsible for each other. Her screw up is your screw up. She tried to escape, you tried to escape. Understand?" Madam insisted. Cuddy didn't see how any of that was fair, but she nodded anyway. Having a smart mouth in this situation would not be a good idea.

Madam led her out of the bathroom and down the hall to another room. With a set of keys she kept on her at all times, she unlocked the door to the back room and shoved Cuddy in first. Big Man One was standing there and he was holding a rattan cane in his hand. Cuddy saw this and instantly decided that she wanted to run. She turned swiftly but Madam put a hand up and stopped her. Cuddy swallowed hard and turned back to examine the room. Sure she could try to run while on heroine but that wasn't a good idea. She would get half as far as Cameron had when she tried to run, that was certain.

It was a bland room, very small, with an assortment of canes and whips on the walls. In the center of the room was what she was guessing was a whipping post, and off to the side a small table where one could lay down. She didn't want to get caned, she could already feel the pain. "Look, Madam--"

"Which foot do you want?" Madam interrupted her.

"My foot? Why my foot?"

"I am giving you a choice, Allison will not be so lucky." Madam said with a smile. Unlike the fact that Cuddy was left handed and favored her left hand the most, she was unsure which foot would be better to get caned. She needed both of them to walk and either one was going to hurt as much as the other.

"The left one I suppose." Cuddy said softly. Madam motioned to the table, obviously she wanted Cuddy to lay down. Cuddy swallowed hard and got onto the table, laying down, flat on her back and looking up at the ceiling.

"Twenty strokes, every time you pull your foot away you add two strokes. Understood?" Madam asked, and Cuddy nodded. She didn't know how much it was going to hurt but she thought that she could keep her foot there long enough. Twenty didn't sound like too bad a number, it was better than fifty. Madam said something in Japanese and less than two seconds afterward, her foot was met with the first hit. It didn't hurt at first but then she felt the sting. She cried out and her foot twitched, but she did not pull it away.

The hits came fast and hard, hitting all over her foot but mostly in the middle. Each time the cane hit she screamed and it took everything in her not to pull it away. When ten was down, she realized her hands were gripping the table so hard that her knuckles had turned bright white. Her stubby fingernails clawed at the surface as the new few hits came. She kept screaming in pain but if that bothered either Madam or Big Man One, neither was showing it on their face. Her whole foot felt like it was on fire and she was almost positive her foot was bleeding.

When it was finally over, a thin layer of sweat coated her body. She could feel the material of her cotton tank top sticking to her skin. Upon sitting up she felt a bit lightheaded and the first thing she did was pull her foot up to look at the bottom of it. Right in the center of her foot there was a huge patch of red, blue, and purple. She would bruise up pretty bad from it and would not be able to run, not that she even wanted to. She wiped away the tears that had been involuntarily running down her face and looked at Madam.

"Wow, I thought you'd give in. You took your punishment like a true whore." Madam said, she was still holding the ice pack to the side of her face, but she looked impressed.

"I'm not a glutton for punishment." Cuddy said slowly, "You are going to do this to Cameron?"

"Yes, she will get it twice as bad as you." Madam said, "Come now, back in the basement." Without being offered any assistance in standing, Cuddy got off of the table and landed on her right foot. She put most of her weight on that leg, and stepped on the ball of her left foot as she tried to limp through the door. At least now she would be able to lay down and not worry about her foot. Part of her was glad that Cameron had gotten some sort of revenge on Madam, because she knew that deep down inside she wouldn't be able to do anything like that.

When she finally got to her bed in the basement she laid down, face first into her pillow, and started to cry. Everything was going wrong and she was going to have to wait two weeks until House even began to question where she was. If she could just get to a phone or a computer, she could ask for help, but that was impossible. The heroine was making her tired as she cried and before she knew it she was completely passed out on the bed. Maybe things would be better when she woke up.


	3. Sadistic Pleasure

Intoxicated

Chapter III: Sadistic Pleasure

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews everyone and thanks for the story alerts! I hope more and more people will read this as I update. I think the story goes to the top of all of them when you update. I want you all to enjoy this story and if you are reading PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I don't care if you HATE the story just review it! Thanks!

"NO NO NO LET ME GO!" Cameron screamed as they dragged her to the room Cuddy was in not too long before. She had yet to see what solitary confinement was like. The large Asian man had apparently been instructed to keep her in the basement and watch her until an instructed period of time. Before she knew it, Madam was standing at the top of the steps and yelling at the guy in Japanese. That's when he started to yank her up the stairs. She didn't know what room she was about to end up in, but she didn't care. Anything unfamiliar to her was a bad thing. "PLEASE JUST LET ME GO!"

"No dice Allison, you tried to escape." Madam said, coming up behind them.

"And I'd do it again, and again, you're a bitch and I am not going to do what you want!" Cameron yelled and then spat at Madam, who backed away so the spit landed on the toe of her six inch, black, stiletto heel. Madam looked at the saliva lumped on her shoe and then back to Cameron.

"You'll learn not to run, as a working girl needs no feet or working legs to operate correctly." Madam informed her and then opened the door to the room. Once Cameron saw the whips and canes on the wall she really felt panic bubble up inside of her. She squirmed in the large man's arms but she was no match for him. With her feet literally dragging, she was pulled over to the table and Madam said something in Japanese.

"LET ME GO!" Cameron screamed but as she had realized before, the man couldn't understand her no matter what she said. He went about restraining her but she fought him the entire way. "What is he going to do to me?"

"Cane the bottoms of your feet. Fifty lashes." Madam said. Cameron swallowed hard. She couldn't even begin to think about how bad that was going to hurt. The restraints were holding strong and she found that she couldn't even wiggle. The large man removed a rattan cane from the wall and flexed it up and down. "If you move your feet out of the way for even a second, you will get ten lashes with the cat." Madam motioned to a mean looking, black leather whip on the wall behind Cameron.

"Fuck you." Cameron spat at her. She watched the large man and without warning, he slapped the cane across the bottoms of both feet. Cameron screamed and instinctively moved her feet out of the way.

"That's ten, you wanna make it twenty?" Madam asked, folding her arms over her chest. Cameron looked at her, she knew that if she continued to move her feet, she could very well end up being beaten to death with the cat o'nine tails. She propped her feet back up, clenched her fists and teeth, and closed her eyes.

She made it to thirty painful strokes of the cane before moving her feet again. That brought her whip count up to twenty. By that time, tears were rolling down her cheeks and she had screamed so much and so hard that her throat was raw. After what seemed like an eternity, the big man finished his fifty. When he hung the cane back up on the wall, she was panting like a dog in heat and a thin layer of sweat coated her entire body. This caused her white cotton shorts and tank top to stick to her skin.

"Time for the whip." Madam said and then uttered a command in Japanese. The man swiftly obeyed, pulling a switchblade from his back pocket and flicking it open. Cameron was overly startled by this and started screaming. How was she supposed to know what he was going to do with that blade? "Calm down, he's just going to cut your clothes off."

"NO! NO!" Cameron screamed and started to struggle so hard that the restraints on her wrists tore into the skin and she started to bleed. She didn't want to be naked in front of a strange man and a bitch of a woman that she didn't know. She didn't see _why _she had to be naked to be whipped, but it was probably going to happen one way or the other. The huge man came over to her, and like he had done it a million times before, cut her clothes off and threw the scraps to the floor. Cameron, of course, fought him the whole time, even kicking him in the chest, though her feet were on fire.

Once it was over, the man adjusted her so she was laying on her stomach. The restraints on her wrists were attached to a thin strip of rope, making it easy to move her in whatever position he wanted. Tears flowed down her face freely, and from the position she was in she could watch him take the cat off of the wall. It had long leather strips hanging from it, and a wooden handle. It looked vicious as all hell, and she didn't want to feel it on her skin for one second. Madam said something to her companion in Japanese. He said something back, and Madam returned with something.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING?" Cameron demanded, screaming it out even though she was sure her voice would be hoarse for a few days after this. Madam laughed and the man came around behind Cameron. There was silence between them then, the only noise was the screaming coming from the poor captive Cameron. "STOP IT! STOP IT NOW!"

That was when she felt a hand on her ass, spreading the well toned cheeks apart. It took a moment, but then she realized what was about to happen. Before she could make any move in trying to stop it, the large man pinned her down with his left arm, the one that wasn't holding the whip. Without any sort of lubrication (which Cameron would have prayed for) the handle of the whip was inserted roughly into her ass. She screamed and kicked her legs, even though her back was pinned down firmly. All the screaming and kicking in the world wouldn't stop this degradation and she knew it, but she had to try.

The man started to move the thing up and down, in and out. Cameron ignored the shame in her body for the moment as she focused on the pain. It was horrible, just like anyone could imagine being sodomized by a wooden stick. It continued for what seemed like forever, but it was in actuality about three minutes. When it was over Cameron was crying her eyes out and she could feel blood seeping out of her. As a doctor she knew there were all sorts of injuries she could have back there now, but luckily she didn't feel much more than a slight anal tear.

"Why?" She whispered in between sobs. "Why?"

"Couldn't ruin you for the customers. And there will be customers." Madam said. Once again she communicated with the man in a language that only they understood, and he released her hands from the table she was laying on. "Toshio is going to carry you to solitary. Have a wonderful time."

The man now known as Toshio took Cameron into his arms and started to carry her towards the door. Just as they were passing Madam, she held up a syringe which Cameron guessed was filled with heroine. She would do anything for an escape at that point, even daring to take the damn drug on her own. The syringe was handed over to Toshio and he placed it in his back pocket without a word. Madam sarcastically waved goodbye to Cameron, who could do nothing more at that point than cry.

She was led into an alternate basement, one on the other side of the house. If she hadn't been in so much pain then she might have been able to admire the sheer beauty of the place she was surrounded with. However, her ass hurt and her feet were starting to swell, there would be no admiration for her environment.

In the alternate basement there were six different metal doors with small glass windows at the top and a slot in the middle that she assumed food could be put through. Toshio selected a door, seemingly at random, and opened it up. Inside was a toilet, a sink, and nothing else. The room itself had to only be seven by seven, it was very small.

None too gently, Cameron was sat down on the floor. The jarring motion of it caused her to hit her head on the edge of the toilet which was not the cleanest one she had ever seen. Toshio looked at her, almost like he knew that she couldn't get up and even if she dared, her feet would cause her too much pain. He produced the syringe and held it out to her. She looked at it quizzically, trying to decide if it was something she really wanted to do. Quickly, she assessed her situation.

Her feet were swollen, and she was bleeding from the ass. She had just been caned, stripped naked, and sodomized. She was trapped in a house where the only English speaking authority figure was a bitch who seemed to be in control over everything and everyone. There would be customers in her future, men that she would have to have sex with if she wanted to survive. A heroine problem would be the least of her worries. She took the syringe and with tears welling up in her eyes, she found a vein and injected the narcotic.

It went to work on her almost immediately. She felt her whole body get warm, and her head started to float. She was suddenly outside of herself looking in, the pain melted away and everything seemed just groovy. Slowly, her head went back and her entire body relaxed so she was completely laying on the floor. Unknown to her, a smile crossed her face. She was far gone. Toshio reached in and grabbed the syringe from her loosely closed fist. If it was a choice between feeling this way, and feeling pain, she was going to choose it time and again. The door shut, and she was bathed in darkness.

* * *

When Cuddy woke up, it was because Nicolette was telling her that it was dinner and candy time. Apparently she had cried herself to sleep and had been asleep the whole time. A tray of food was set on the small table next to her bed. That's when she remembered that Cameron was getting a punishment too, or already had, she had not been good at keeping track of time. The food on the tray was on a paper plate. The utensils were plastic. It didn't really occur to her that she could use the plastic knife to jam in someone's eye, she was just hungry.

What had been presented to her was a chicken leg, some mashed potatoes, and corn. In the corner of the tray was a bottle of water. The food there wasn't bad, it was just in very small portions, always leaving her hungry for more. She sat up and pulled the tray into her lap. Behind the plate, and almost under it, was the syringe of white china. It made her excited, but she knew that eating was her first priority, the candy could come later. She picked up her fork and started to eat.

After she was done, she grabbed the syringe and injected it into her arm. She was already starting to get track marks and she hated it, but there was no way she would be going through this hell sober. Her throbbing foot was immediately quelled once the drug was in her system. She set the tray of food back on the table next to her bed and pulled her knees up to her chest. Now it was time to stare off into space for the next few hours until she fell asleep.

Things seemed just dandy until the basement door opened. Madam made her way down the stairs and came right over to Cuddy's bed. "I need you upstairs. You too Vicky."

"Yes ma'am." Vicky said, then got up from her bed and headed up the stairs of her own volition. Cuddy swallowed hard and looked at Madam. What could she possibly ask Cuddy to do now? Especially with that useless foot of hers.

"I already saw a client today." Cuddy said, even though she was in the process of getting to her feet.

"What? You think you only see one a day? Dream on." Madam replied and snapped her fingers, "Now get up those stairs." Cuddy bit her bottom lip and nodded. She knew that she had to behave if she didn't want to get beat, or if she didn't want to go without heroine.

Once she reached the top of the stairs, Madam was right behind her. She watched as the door was shut, locked, and then a code entered. If she had been sober she might have been able to catch the code. The thing was, there were extra locks on the door anyway, and no control panel for the code to be entered on the other side. Obviously someone had thought of every scenario for escape. Madam snapped her fingers and started to walk. This seemed to be a command for them to follow, at least that's what Cuddy gathered when Vicky started to walk behind Madam.

They were led upstairs, to the same large bedroom that Cuddy had been placed in before. On the bed were two sexy, school girl outfits. There were a pair of stiletto heels out for each of them on the floor at the foot of the massive bed. Cuddy looked down at her foot, she hoped that Madam didn't expect her to squeeze it into one of those shoes. She looked over at the woman for confirmation.

"Get dressed, I'll explain more when I get back." Madam said and then left, locking the door behind her. Cuddy turned back, only to see that Vicky was already naked and getting dressed in her school girl outfit.

"Is she serious?" Cuddy asked.

"She caned your foot, do you sink she kids?" Vicky replied in a heavily accented version of English. Cuddy wished she remembered more French from her school days, but since Vicky spoke English at least they could communicate. Cuddy sighed loudly and started to get dressed. She already didn't like where this night was heading.

* * *

Cameron lay on the floor of her cell, looking up. She couldn't see the ceiling in there only because it was pitch black. This place was major sensory deprivation and the heroine was only exacerbating the effect. She was cold, she was naked, and worst of all, the heroine was draining out of her system. After another moment of blank staring, she felt her way over to the sink and started to run the water. What she wanted more than anything at that point was to shower.

She felt incredibly dirty in body and spirit. Being sodomized was something she had never experienced before that very moment up in the torture room. It was something she had hoped _never _to experience, but low and behold it had happened. She wished she was back home with Chase and House and everyone she held dear. Then she thought about Cuddy. Where was she? Was she okay? It seemed like she would be, seeing as how she had always taken her "medicine" willingly like a good girl. She could only imagine what was going on with Cuddy at that very moment.

Once she figured out what nozzle was hot and what was cold, she ran the water until it was ice cold. She cupped her hands under it and drank what she could greedily. The heroine had made her mouth dry and she knew she was severely dehydrated because she hadn't had anything to drink all day. With the way she had been sweating after being caned and violated, she knew that getting water back into her system was going to be the best thing she could do.

When she was done drinking, she shut the tap off and felt her way back to the empty area where she was laying before. The only light coming into the room was through that little glass window in the door, and even then there was barely any. Her feet were starting to throb again, and just when she thought she couldn't take the pain any more, the light came on. This jarred her completely awake and she had to blink and squint rapidly to adjust to the brightness.

The slot near the bottom of the door opened and a tray of food was pushed inside. On the side of the tray was a syringe, which no doubt held the thing that she coveted most at that point. Dinner seemed like it would only be a bowl of plain, white rice and a bottle of water, but she would take it. On her hands and knees she turned around and then knelt by the tray. She picked up the bowl of rice and started to eat voraciously. The heroine would come next.

* * *

When Cuddy was dressed, shoes included, she sat down on the bed and tried to ignore the fiery pain in her left foot. She didn't know if she could stand in these shoes, let alone walk around. Vicky had gone over to the bar and was starting to mix various alcohol together. Cuddy had no idea that they were allowed to imbibe with alcohol, but it didn't seem that Vicky was drinking any, just mixing. Just as Cuddy was trying to convince herself to get up and walk over there, the door opened and two men appeared. Behind them stood Madam. She pushed her way through them and motioned around the room.

"Make yourselves at home, gentlemen." She said with a big smile on her face, "These two ladies will give you one hell of a show."

"Excuse me, what?" Cuddy said, the words falling out of her mouth before she could even stop them. She didn't want to put on a show with Vicky and in her mind that could only mean one thing, sex. She had never been with a woman before, and had no desire to even try, this was not sitting well with her.

"Who want's a drink?" Vicky asked, pouring out two martinis. Both men took a seat on the black couch that was across from the bed, and Vicky proceeded to bring the drinks over to them. Madam grabbed Cuddy by the arm and pulled her over to the door, where she began to speak softly.

"Do you want your candy?" She whispered, "Cause you will do what I say if you do. Vicky will lead this time, but don't expect that to be the norm. Have fun." Madam then shoved Cuddy forward and walked out of the door, locking it behind her. Cuddy felt like her whole world was melting down around her. She couldn't be with Vicky, she just couldn't.

It wasn't that the woman was ugly, far from it. Vicky had beautiful waist long platinum blond hair and icy blue eyes. She was almost stick skinny, but had curves in all the right places. Her legs were toned and so was her ass. Her breasts weren't very large, but Cuddy never really appreciated large breasts to begin with. She was thinking that this might be easier to do if she actually had said more than two words to Vicky when they were down in the basement.

Vicky walked over to her and pulled her in close, her hand came up and started to caress Cuddy's cheek. "Just follow me, and don't even sink about screwing up. I want my old room back." Vicky said softly. Cuddy was dumfounded by this statement but her head was swimming from the heroine and her inhibitions seemed to just fly right out the window. She wanted her candy, and she didn't want Vicky mad at her. Sure she didn't want to perform in front of these men with another female, but it was better than being raped by one of them, right?

Vicky came in close and softly kissed Cuddy on the lips. It took a moment, but Cuddy soon found herself kissing back. Her mind drifted away and she just let this happen. It would be better to enjoy herself than fight this to the bitter end. Vicky moved her towards the bed slowly, and once she had her there, she pushed Cuddy back. Cuddy let herself fall onto the bed, and watched as Vicky removed her top and skirt so she was just in a thong.

Cuddy had to take a moment to admire Vicky's topless form, she was, in actuality, very beautiful. She topped Cuddy and pulled her shirt open, revealing her breasts. By that point, Cuddy had all but forgotten that there were two men in the room watching them. Vicky lowered her head to Cuddy's right breast and took the nipple into her mouth. Gently, she started to suck on it as her hand massaged the right one. She was really good at this, Cuddy didn't even think that she had been with a man this attentive.

Vicky took her mouth from the nipple and started to kiss down Cuddy's chest, over her flat stomach, to the waist line of her skirt. Instead of taking it off, she pushed it up and slid the panties down by grabbing them with her teeth. For some reason, Cuddy couldn't explain, she was aroused. As Vicky's hands roamed her body she found that she was getting wetter and wetter. Vicky lowered her head and started to lick Cuddy's inner thighs gently. A small moan escaped Cuddy's lips, and that was about when Vicky nuzzled her face into Cuddy's pussy.

Cuddy arched her back and her hands found their way down into Vicky's platinum locks. Vicky was good, very good. As her tongue probed the wet folds, Cuddy squirmed beneath her, moaning and carrying on. It was one of the best oral experiences that she had ever had. As Vicky worked, flicking her tongue against the clit, Cuddy found herself picturing House. It was an odd thing to do, but the image of him in her head was so strong, probably the heroine had something to do with it.

Finally, she found herself close to climax, just as Vicky was doing a counterclockwise circular motion with her tongue. Cuddy cried out, screaming to the high heavens. Luckily she didn't call out House's name, although it was on the tip of her tongue. Her hips bucked and her nails clawed at Vicky's scalp. Vicky didn't stop until Cuddy's body relaxed completely, and when she was done she looked up. Cuddy lay there, completely spent. Little did she realize, now it was time for the clients.


	4. Double Trouble

Intoxicated

Chapter IV: Double Trouble

Author's note: As some of you may have noticed, I have been busy at work with fics besides this one. House Of Jigsaw, La Petite Mort, Happy Birthday Thirteen, now that they have all been sufficiently updated I can start over with this one and work my way through the list. Thank you to all my loyal readers!

When Cameron woke up again, the room was dark. She sighed loudly but the heroine was still mostly in her system so she didn't care as much as she would have had she been sober. Still, she was cold and naked and the dirty floor was hard to get comfortable on. She wanted to get out of there so bad and she was almost three seconds away from banging on the door and screaming. By doing that she knew that they would see that she was broken, and that was the last message she wanted to get across to them.

Pulling her knees up to her chest she closed her eyes again. Maybe if she could get some more sleep time would pass more quickly. She knew all about sensory deprivation and the side effects they could cause. Hoping that the heroine would stave off some of that, she curled up even tighter as she started to shiver. Suddenly the door opened and Madam was standing there. She tossed in a pile of fabric and said, "Get dressed, you have two minutes."

Cameron knew better at that point than to fight it so as soon as the door closed and the light came on she got dressed in the all too familiar white cotton shorts and tank top. She looked down at her feet and knew she was going to have to walk on them, there was no way Madam would carry her anywhere and it didn't look like she had brought back up. Slowly and painfully she got to her feet, but tried to put a look on her face like it didn't bother her.

The door opened again and without a word, Madam grabbed her arm and pulled her out. "Where are we going?" Cameron asked, wincing internally at every step she was taking.

"The video room." Madam said simply.

"What is--"

"You'll see." Madam snapped at her and at that point she knew to shut up. There was no way she was going to be caned again or allow someone to sodomize her. Once they made it upstairs, she realized that it was a lot warmer up there. The cell she had been kept in must have been cooled down in order to make her suffer. At that point she didn't know if it would have been worse to be hot.

Madam led her up a second set of stairs and immediately turned a corner. She pulled out a ring of keys and opened the door they were met with, shoving Cameron inside. It was a very basic room, the walls were lined with small flat screen TVs. There was a computer on the desk off to the left and one chair. The room was carpeted and irritating her feet.

"Sit down, I want you to watch something." Madam said and then flipped on one of the flat screen TVs. On the screen appeared Cuddy, the girl she knew as Vicky, and two men. Cuddy was completely naked and laying on the bed as a man approached quickly. The man wasn't unattractive but that didn't make this scene any better. He quickly topped Cuddy and she didn't even attempt to move away from him.

"What is this shit?"

"QUIET!" Madam shouted at her. There was no sound coming from the TV and the picture quality was subpar, so Cameron couldn't tell that Cuddy was pleading with the man. Cuddy seemed out of breath and weak, she put her hands up onto the man's chest after he had dropped his pants and thrust into her. Cuddy didn't look like she was enjoying this one bit, but all Cameron wanted to know was why Cuddy wasn't resisting more.

"Why isn't she--"

"Fighting? Because she's a good girl and knows how to treat a client." Madam said, neglecting to tell Cameron that minutes before Cuddy had just been brought to orgasm by Vicky. Cameron didn't want to watch this, not for one second, and so she turned her head away. Madam noticed this and grabbed her by her hair, turning her head back. "WATCH!"

"WHAT PURPOSE DOES THIS SERVE?" Cameron screamed as her eyes were drawn back to the screen.

"Watch them, especially Vicky, this is how you are to behave." Madam instructed. Cameron was feeling sick to her stomach. She couldn't watch Cuddy being fucked, it just wasn't right. It also wasn't right that Cuddy was just taking this. If Cameron was in that situation, injured feet or not, she would have been kicking and screaming. Cuddy just laid there, almost indifferent to what was happening. Like she had given up, like she had accepted the fact that she couldn't stop it.

Knowing that watching this scene with Cuddy any longer would cause her to lose what little rice she had in her stomach, her eyes shifted to Vicky. The blond was straddling the other man on the couch and riding him like a dime store pony. Up and down, tossing her head back and obviously moaning. Cameron did _not _want to end up like a trained dog. She would play Madam's game until her feet healed, then she was well on her way to being out of there.

* * *

Cuddy laid there after the man had finished, he had been talking to her in some language she had never heard before. It was a choppy language, too choppy to be Russian or German. The two men made themselves decent and then left the room, Vicky immediately headed into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. The first thing Cuddy did was take off her shoes. Her left foot was swollen beyond belief by that point and she didn't know if she could walk on it or not. She heard water running in the bathroom when the door opened and Vicky poked her head out.

"Want to join me?" She asked sounding like she sincerely meant it.

"What?"

"Guess not. Your loss." Vicky said and then shut the door again. The woman had just completely defiled Cuddy and now she wanted to shower with her? What the hell was wrong with this place? Cuddy sat up and reached for her white outfit. After what she had been put through, she didn't want to wear a school girl costume ever again, although she knew that was probably impossible. The main door opened again and Madam came inside.

"Where's Vicky?" Madam asked like Cuddy was Vicky's keeper.

"Shower." Cuddy replied, rubbing her swollen foot.

"Very good. Let me show you to your room." Madam said and pulled out a ring of keys. This surprised Cuddy because she assumed that she would just be going back into the basement after this ordeal. Now she was getting her own room, that just made things a whole lot better.

"My room?"

"Yes, you seem to be very good with the clients, very well behaved. Since you have not given me a reason to mistrust you, you can start out with a room." Madam said to her. Cuddy was glad that she hadn't made an attempt to run, if she got her own private room it was worth it. She hated being in the basement with Nicolette, all that girl ever talked about was candy. Cuddy knew eventually she would get to the point where all _she _wanted was heroine, but she doubted she could even talk about it as much as Nicolette.

"Thank you, Madam." Cuddy said softly as she was led out of the bedroom. It was a short trip down the hall to the room that Cuddy would call her own. She was glad that she only had to hop a few feet, her left foot was totally useless at that point. Madam unlocked the door and opened it up.

Inside there was a queen sized bed on a slightly raised platform. The comforter was black and the pillows on top were a deep purple. They matched the rest of the room very well, which was also decked out in purple and black. The floor was soft black carpeting and the walls were a royal purple. Off to the side there was a small stage with a pole. Cuddy shuddered to think that she would be dancing on that pole sometime soon. There was a large dresser to the right of the door, it had a cabinet on top and drawers underneath. As Cuddy made her way into the room, Madam followed her, shutting the door behind them.

"Let me show you a few things." Madam said and stepped over to the dresser. Cuddy took the chance to sit on one of the two cushioned black chairs near the stage, turning it so she could watch Madam. When the cabinet to the dresser was open it revealed a very expensive stereo and a collection of CDs. "This connects to hidden speakers in the room. I suggest you practice your dancing, the clients like that."

"Yes ma'am." Cuddy said obediently.

"These top two drawers are for every day wear. The bottom two are costumes for the customers. Before each one is to arrive I will tell you what to put on. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am." Cuddy said again. Madam walked over to another door in the room and opened it up, from where Cuddy could see it was a bathroom.

"You shower or bathe before _and _after a client. You may have many clients a day and I don't need you to smell. You must wash your hair at least every other day and style it according to what you like. There are safety razors in there, shave off all hair below your neck. Keep it in check, if I hear any complaints I will do it myself." Madam said, "I am going to leave now, I'll bring your partner in shortly."

"Partner?" Cuddy asked stupidly as she rubbed at her foot.

"Yes, she will be the one you perform with. The one you are responsible for. She screws up, it's your problem and vice versa." Madam informed her. Cuddy swallowed hard and nodded. "Good. There will be no more clients tonight so get some rest and I'll see you in the morning. Oh and here." Madam reached into the pocket of her smart looking blazer and tossed a syringe at Cuddy, who caught it awkwardly.

"Who will be my partner?" Cuddy asked as she uncapped the needle with her teeth.

"Whoever I decide will be best paired with you." Madam replied. With that, she left the room and shut the door behind her, locking it. Cuddy injected the heroine and with it, all the pain in her foot subsided. After being raped she knew she wanted to take a hot bath. It would have been a shower but she had just shot up and didn't feel steady on her feet, also her left foot was totally fucked, so she would be better off bathing.

Without any thought as to who her partner might be, she hobbled into the bathroom and saw that it was huge. Garden tub, two porcelain sinks with gold fixtures set in dark green marble, pristine white tiles, and a huge mirror above the counter that held the sinks, outlined in a beautiful gold frame. There were toothbrushes and toothpaste set out along with an array of makeup which Cuddy recognized as something she had brought with her on her carryon bag. Attached to the wall was a hair dryer and on top of the toilet there were a few hair brushes, one of which was hers.

Tears came to her eyes when she saw the familiar items, but it was a start. Maybe, slowly, Madam would start giving her back her stuff. Her clothes, her shoes, her book, anything to make it feel more at home. She knelt down by the tub and started the water. Once it was hot enough for her liking she stripped off her usual white outfit and slipped into the tub, being careful of her injured foot. Once she was in, she slid down and watched the water fill up the tub. That's when she noticed that on the side of the tub were an assortment of toiletries.

The shampoo was what she usually used, there was body scrub, face scrub, and two different sponges and loofas. It was all the comforts of home, except a glass of red wine had been replaced with a syringe of heroine. She closed her eyes and let the water cover her body. All the cares of the day seemed to slip away from her brain and she just relaxed. She barely realized that this was just the calm before the storm.

* * *

After Cuddy was done with her bathing and her hair was washed and dried, she climbed into bed and curled up under the covers. This was exceedingly better than the cot she had to sleep on in the basement. This was an actual mattress with sheets and a comforter. She laid her head on the pillow and closed her eyes. It was about that time that the door slammed open and a figure was pushed into the darkened room. Cuddy cried out in surprise and sat up quickly.

"...and another thing. If you use ANY of the objects in this room as a weapon against me, or yourself, bad things will happen. VERY BAD THINGS!" Madam was screaming. The figure coward on the floor in the dark, when the lights came on, Cuddy was temporarily blinded. She brought her hand up to block out the light and when her eyes adjusted, she looked at the girl on the floor. It was Cameron.

"ALLISON!" She cried happily.

"Yeah that's me." Cameron replied, watching Cuddy hobble out of bed on her bad foot. "Where do I sleep?"

"In the same bed you stupid bitch." Madam said, "Is everything understood?" Cameron nodded and then looked over to Cuddy who also nodded. Madam didn't look like she was in the mood to be fought with. Cameron was out of energy and didn't want to even try to contradict Madam. She left the room locking the door behind her. Cuddy immediately got down and hugged Cameron tightly.

"Hey, I'm okay." Cameron said softly even though she could feel Cuddy's tears on her cheek.

"I know, I was just so scared. What did they do to you?" Cuddy replied.

"Check out the feet." Cameron said softly and wiggled her toes as much as she could though her feet were swollen beyond belief. Seeing that, Cuddy wanted to faint. She thought her foot was bad but seeing that both of her friend's feet were ruined she felt as though she had nothing to complain about.

"Come on, lets get you into bed." Cuddy said softly and helped Cameron into the bed with her. From another source, maybe even a motion sensor, the lights turned off and Cuddy made her way to the very edge of the bed, even though she wanted to hold Cameron in her arms and make it all better. She started to cry silent tears, not wanting to keep Cameron awake. Having to be responsible for Cameron was going to be very hard on her and she didn't even know the half of it yet.

* * *

In the middle of the night Cameron woke up suddenly with a deep gasp of air. She was thinking that she had a nightmare, but that wasn't what had woken her. Her feet were throbbing in unbelievable pain. The last dose of heroine she had was well out of her system and she was in a cold sweat and shaking to top it all off. She looked over at Cuddy who was fast asleep on her side of the bed, pressed to the very edge of it as if not to disturb her. Cameron sighed and pushed the blankets off of her. The pain in her feet was so bad she wanted to scream and cry, but she couldn't let Cuddy see her like that.

With clumsy footing, she got out of the bed and immediately fell to her knees. She knew that she couldn't get up to properly walk, so what she did was crawl over to the bathroom. She wished more than anything that she could have some heroine or morphine or anything that would take the pain out of her feet. Once she felt her way to the door, she gripped the curved handle and pulled down on it. The door opened smoothly, not even a creak. She crawled inside and shut the door by pushing her back against it.

Once it was closed she reached her hand up and found the light switch. After flicking it on she scooted her way over to the toilet where she promptly threw up twice. She didn't know if the sudden emesis was from withdrawal or the pain, but something had caused it. She pushed herself away from the bowl and looked up at the counter. Sitting there was a bottle of mouthwash and she knew she was going to need it.

Getting onto her knees wasn't easy, but once she was on them, she was able to reach the bottle she sought. She nabbed it, opened it, and took in a big mouthful. The tempting urge to just swallow it was there, but she knew that she couldn't. It wouldn't help for her to get drunk off of mouthwash. Since she couldn't reach the sink from her knees, she spit the mouthwash out in the toilet and then flushed the contents down. When she was done with that, she pushed her back up against the tile wall and pulled her knees up to her chest.

She started to cry softly, resting her head on her knees. There was no way she was going to let Cuddy see how much pain she was in. If she could just keep quiet and stay in there for the night then everything would be okay. The scene that she had seen with Cuddy earlier in the monitoring room was burned into her brain. Frankly she didn't know if she wanted Cuddy anywhere near her. The woman hadn't even fought the guy off, she had just laid there and took it. How could the woman do that? Was she already that seduced by the prospect of heroine?

After a bit her eyes started to close. She was absolutely exhausted and maybe she could sleep if the pain in her feet would start to ebb. That's when the door opened, she didn't hear it open but felt the movement beside her. Quickly she turned her head to see Cuddy standing there. She wiped her eyes with the backs of her hands and sniffled. "You okay?"

"Yeah, my feet hurt is all. Couldn't sleep." Cameron replied nonchalantly, like they were trapped in an every day situation. Cuddy frowned, she knew when she was being lied to. She had heard Cameron throw up and then start to cry, that's why she had come in there. Cuddy took a seat on the floor next to her broken friend and looked at her feet.

"I'm sure they'll feel a lot better in the morning." Cuddy tried to reassure her. She reached out to put her arm around Cameron, but the girl shied away from her. Cuddy was surprised by this move. "What?"

"Just...I don't want to be touched is all." Cameron whispered still trying to keep her tears at bay. Cuddy could only assume that Cameron was like this because she had been raped. She knew that rape victims did not want to be touched after such an ordeal and she wasn't going to force physical contact with Cameron if that was what had happened.

"Sorry." Cuddy sighed, "Do you want me to leave you alone?"

"You can stay in here if you want, but I'm not going to be much of a conversationalist. Besides you need your rest." Cameron replied, brushing some of her greasy blond hair out of her face. Cuddy looked at her for a moment, it seemed to her that Cameron didn't want anything to do with her, but why? It didn't make much sense. All Cuddy wanted was to be with someone who understood what was going on, who was going through what she was. Yet, here Cameron sat, not wanting company and acting totally detached from the whole situation. It wasn't healthy.

"You need your rest too." Cuddy argued.

"Yeah well I'm not going to get much of it in the state that my feet are in. Just leave me to my own devices, okay?" Cameron pushed. This made Cuddy want to cry, but seeing as how Cameron was refusing to cry in front of her, maybe she shouldn't shed any tears just yet. Slowly, Cuddy got onto her one good foot and started to limp out of the bathroom.

"If you need anything, I'm not going anywhere." Cuddy said and forced a smile even though tears were threatening to squeeze out of her eyes at any moment. Cameron just looked at her and nodded. Cuddy took in a deep breath and limped out of the bathroom, closing the door behind her. There was definitely something very wrong with Cameron.

* * *

The next morning, the lights came on of their own accord. Since there were no windows in there, the room went from pitch black to brightly lit in under a second. Cuddy was startled into the real world and sat up quickly. She looked around, but didn't see Cameron. The poor girl must still be in the bathroom, she decided, but she didn't want to get up and find her without either food or heroine. On the stage sat two trays of food, and presumably the heroine, but Cuddy couldn't see it from there. She got to her feet and limped towards the food. Knocking on the bathroom door as she did.

"Food's here Cam." She called, but didn't wait for the girl to join her. When she got to the stage, she saw that both of the trays of food had little name placards on them. Her plate had strips of steak, scrambled eggs, a cut up apple, and a large glass of orange juice. Tucked under the rim of the plate was her coveted syringe. She smiled and picked up the plastic fork. They were always only given plastic utensils, but it didn't matter, Cuddy would have eaten with her hands if she had to.

Cameron's tray was less fulfilling. There was an apple and two pieces of dry toast with a small glass of milk. "Cam!" She called again, and finally the bathroom door opened and Cameron made her way out, still on her hands and knees.

"What's for breakfast?" She asked.

"Steak and eggs for me. Toast and an apple for you." Cuddy said, already stuffing her mouth with food. The thought occurred to her to share with Cameron but she found that she really didn't want to. Obviously the bland food was some sort of punishment, and what if they were being watched? Madam might not be overly happy that Cuddy handed over some eggs or steak.

"Why do you get the good breakfast?" Cameron whined when she made it over to the stage.

"Do you really have to ask?" Cuddy muttered under her breath.

"Meow." Cameron replied. Cuddy noticed that the girl didn't even get utensils, not that she really needed them for toast and fruit. Cuddy picked up another small strip of steak and shoved it into her mouth. The portions on this plate were a lot bigger than what she had usually gotten in the basement and she knew that at least now she would be full. "What's the pole for?"

"Dancing. Although I don't know how she expects us to dance with our feet the way they are." Cuddy replied with a mouthful of food. She picked up her orange juice and took in three big gulps before setting the glass back down. "You need to get cleaned up Cameron, no offense but you're starting to smell." Cameron looked at her sideways and then a smirk crossed her lips.

"Thanks, just what a girl wants to hear in the morning." Cameron replied as she took a bite out of her toast. By this time, Cuddy had practically inhaled all of her food and was reaching for the syringe under the plate. Not wanting Cameron to see her inject it, she got up and hobbled into the bathroom. She didn't know _why _she didn't want Cameron to see it, but if she was able to get some privacy she would. She had just woken up and already she was having a good day.

* * *

When she emerged from the bathroom, she saw that Cameron had managed to make it back over to the bed, where she was staring off into space. Obviously she had taken the drugs and Cuddy didn't blame her with the state that her feet were in. She didn't say anything to her new partner as she walked over to the dresser. She opened up the top two drawers, which were for everyday wear, and saw that the clothes she had packed for the trip were in there. A big smile crossed her face and she immediately snatched up a shirt and brought it to her face, inhaling deeply. THe scent of home calmed her a bit, but she knew that with repeat washing the scent would slowly escape.

"Look Cameron, clothes from home!" Cuddy said excitedly as she started to get dressed. She was too far gone from the heroine to care that Cameron was going to see her naked, it didn't matter much though, Cameron would be seeing a lot of her in the days to come. Cameron groaned and waved her hand in the air at Cuddy as if to dismiss her. Cuddy sighed as she pulled on her jeans and then t-shirt. She hobbled over to Cameron and sat down on the bed. "You still need to bathe."

"Leave me alone." Cameron muttered, she was so tired that her lips barely moved. She didn't understand how Cuddy could function so well on heroine and she couldn't. Different drugs effected people different ways, she knew that in the back of her mind when she reminded herself that she was still a doctor, no matter what they made her do.

"I don't want to get on Madam's bad side, like you apparently do, so get your ass up and get in the bathroom." Cuddy demanded. When Cameron didn't hop to it, Cuddy pulled her out of bed and onto her bad feet, but Cameron didn't even cry out in pain. Slowly she started to drag her towards the bathroom.

"Go away!" Cameron cried.

"NO! You need to get cleaned up and it looks like it's up to me." Cuddy replied. It was hard for her to balance on drugs and holding Cameron up the way she was, but she knew that this had to be done.

"I just want to lay down."

"I know you do, the tub is big you can lay back in there." Cuddy said softly as she got Cameron into the bathroom and set her down on the floor gently. She tried to look into the girl's eyes but she was far gone. Cuddy didn't _want _to have to function on the drug, but she had made the choice. She knew if Cameron wanted to, she could snap out of it, but she wasn't letting herself. "Cameron, come on. Get in the tub."

Obviously realizing that Cuddy wasn't going to leave her alone, Cameron climbed into the tub, fully clothed. She stuck her tongue out at Cuddy and folded her arms over her chest. Cuddy was not going to be fazed by this and as quickly as she could, she pulled the white tank top off over Cameron's head. The shorts were a little bit harder, because Cameron was being no help at all, but soon she had those off too. She started to run the water. It came out very cold at first and this caused her companion to cry out in surprise.

"Sorry, sorry." Cuddy tried to sooth her as the water began to warm up, "See, that's better."

"Nothing's better." Cameron whispered but Cuddy chose to ignore that comment. When the tub was about full, Cuddy shut the water off and reached for the shampoo.

"Come on, get your hair wet." Cuddy instructed. Cameron looked at her and then immediately dunked under water. Cuddy took in a deep breath and sat back on her knees. She slowly drifted off into candy land, not realizing how long Cameron was being under water. She snapped out of it when she noticed no more bubbles coming to the surface. "ALLISON!"

Quickly she reached into the water, pulling her friend back up to the surface where she took in a deep gasping breath of air. Her eyes were closed and she was trying to fight Cuddy off with both hands. Cuddy didn't know if she had just purposefully tried to drown herself, or had just drifted off under water. Either way, she knew right then, that she was going to have to pay a lot more attention to Cameron. She was being mean before, the girl hadn't adjusted to this as well as she had, even though she wouldn't say she had adjusted well at all herself.

"GO AWAY!" Cameron screamed, spitting water out of her mouth. Cuddy pulled her in tightly and held her close. She wasn't going to let anything bad happen to Cameron. Eventually someone would come, they would get out of there, and Cameron would most certainly be alive when that day came.

* * *

Later that day there was a knock at the door before it unlocked and opened up. By that time Cuddy had showered herself, done her hair and makeup, and managed to make Cameron presentable too. At that moment she was sitting in one of the black cushioned chairs by the stage, listening to music that she would classify as dark or gothic rock. She couldn't recall the name of the band, but the music was soothing her as she watched her partner lay in bed, staring off into nothing. Madam came in the door and motioned to the dresser.

"They want you in business suits." She said and then looked over at the spaced out version of Cameron that Cuddy was liking less and less, "You'll see to it that she is ready?"

"Yes ma'am." Cuddy said, getting to her feet. Madam said something in Japanese and Ryuji appeared holding two pairs of impossibly high heels. Cuddy knew she could get into them just fine, but Cameron was another story. "Ma'am, I don't think that..."

"There's your problem. Don't think." Madam said. Ryuji set the shoes down and then the two of them left. Cuddy sighed and walked over to the dresser, choosing out two business suits. One she recognized as hers, one she didn't recognize which must have been Cameron's at some point. She bundled up the fabric in her arms and then went over to the shoes which she picked up. After walking to the bed, she set the whole pile down and looked at Cameron.

"Can you please get dressed?" Cuddy asked nicely. It took a moment but slowly Cameron reached for the pile of clothes that were hers. Cuddy smiled at her and stripped out of her jeans and shirt before pulling on the familiar clothes. "See, it's not so bad."

"So you say." Cameron replied.

"I'm sorry we are in this situation and I acknowledge that it's my fault, but why must you make everything so hard?" Cuddy asked, on the verge of tears. Cameron didn't have a response for this. She just left Cuddy in sort of an icy silence, and Cuddy didn't want to cry because she knew she just wouldn't be able to stop. She sniffed back hard and blinked a few times. The tears that clouded her eyes dispersed and she was better.

No sooner than Cuddy had forced the shoes on to Cameron's less than willing feet, did the door open and two men came in. Cuddy looked over at them and forced a smile. Madam was behind them, twirling the ring of keys around her finger. "They want a show, you know, to warm up. So hop to it." Without another word she was gone and Cuddy looked at Cameron.

"What does she mean, "show"?" Cameron asked, confused.

"Just let me take the lead, and fake the hell out of it." Cuddy replied and gently lowered Cameron back onto the bed. The two men each took a seat in one of the black chairs. The music in the room still played, Cuddy hadn't bothered to turn it off.

"Cuddy, I don't..."

"Shh." Cuddy whispered as she straddled Cameron, putting her hands down on either side of the girl's head for balance.

"Lisa, stop." Cameron said sternly.

"I can't. I'm sorry." Cuddy whispered and then pulled Cameron into a kiss. The blond didn't seem to like this at all and started to struggle under her. _Okay, I can work with this_ Cuddy thought and bit down on Cameron's bottom lip slightly. When she pulled back she slapped her partner, not nearly as hard as she could though. "Just do this, please." She pleaded. Cameron's eyes reflected the same plead, but she was hoping for this to stop not to go along with it.

"Cuddy..."

"Allison. This is going to happen." Cuddy whispered as she pulled the girl's blazer open and started to work on the buttons of her shirt, "Either you can fight me or you can lay there and take it, but either way it's going to happen." Cuddy heard the voices of the men behind her as they talked back in fourth in what sounded like Russian. Suddenly, Cameron's body relaxed save for a slight tremble.

Cuddy silently thanked God that the girl had decided to acquiesce and continued on her mission. She knew that there was a very fat chance that she could actually get the blond off, but she had to do something. The men were watching, and she knew that she was just going to be in more trouble if she didn't give them a good show. Luckily, Cameron wasn't wearing a bra so when the shirt was finally opened all Cuddy had to do was take a nipple into her mouth. Surprisingly, Cameron moaned at this. It was a very small moan, she wasn't even sure if the men had heard it.

She had never even thought about pleasuring a woman before, she didn't know how she was going to pull this off. The act semi-disgusted her and when she had tasted herself on Vicky's lips before she hadn't liked it. Carefully she pushed Cameron's skirt up and brought her mouth down, taking the waistband of Cameron's panties between her teeth. She pulled them downward and then off, using her hand to do it in a quick motion. She looked up at Cameron who had her eyes shut tightly, tears leaking out of the sides of them.

"I'm sorry." Cuddy whispered and without further hesitation she nuzzled her face into Cameron's waiting pussy. Her tongue darted out, probing the folds in front of her. Despite what she had thought before, Cameron actually tasted rather good. A little sweet, and a little salty, but nothing horrible. The longer she went on, the more she found she was enjoying it. She had never pegged herself as a lesbian, and still didn't think she was one, but something in her was gaining pleasure from this.

Apparently, Cameron was enjoying it too. She wasn't moaning all that much but she was thrusting downward and a hand was tangled in Cuddy's hair, pushing her in farther. Spurred on by the enthusiasm Cuddy circled her tongue around and then flicked it against Cameron's swollen clit. Cameron's hips bucked up and she cried out in pleasure. Cuddy brought her hand up and started to press on the clit with her finger as she continued to lick.

"Oh God! OH GOD!" Cameron cried and then started to pull Cuddy's hair even harder. Cuddy took this as a signal that her partner was going to cum, so she continued with everything. The fingers, the tongue, the mouth. Pretty soon it was all too much for Cameron and she orgasmed hard. Cuddy kept her mouth on Cameron until she was done bucking. She licked up all the residual juices and then looked up. Cameron had her eyes clenched shut tightly. Cuddy could swear she saw a tear make it's way out of the poor girl's eye and down her cheek.

She climbed back up to Cameron and kissed her softly on the cheek. Cameron's eyes opened and she looked up at Cuddy. There was this shine in the blond's eyes that Cuddy couldn't describe, but it didn't look like she was completely freaking out over this. This look made Cuddy want to cry, sure she had just pleasured Cameron to completion but this was not even close to the worst part of it. Cuddy turned and motioned the men over. She was not looking forward to this one bit.


End file.
